Entre Angeles y Demonios
by Dani-chan y Gaby-chan
Summary: Ella es un demoni; él, un angel. que tan fuerte puede ser el amor de dos seres que pueden llegar a romper las leyes del universo...KazemaruxOc. Lemon xD


**Inazuma Eleven e Inazuma Eleven Go no nos pertencen. Y el Oc que Aparece aqui le pertenece a su dueña correspondiente.**

**Dani: bien este es mi primer lemon...asi que no me maten...obviamente no ha pasado por los filtros de Arlette-senpai, asi que hay mucha redundancia...pero bueno aqui esta y esta dedicado a una escritora que llego aqui y se gano mi confianza, pero como Kazemaru en mis fic's ya tiene pareja te los doy en este.**

**-Nathan = Kazemaru**

**-Gabriel = Kirino**

**Dani: creo que ahora si se entiende...es te es un mal intento de one-shot...pero creo que tendra mas capi...pero eso lo deciden los review's xD**

* * *

Consentes Dii Juno Jupiter Minerva Apollo Mars Ceres Mercurius Diana Baccus Vulcanus Pluto Vesta Venus

Madoromi no fuchi de mabuta ni tayutau  
Risou no tanmatsuka ni hohoemishi bokutachi  
Jikuu wo tsugeru inga de futari wa karami dasu  
Kami no ataeshi kuusou program

Saa eins zwei drei kasanari au  
Saa eins zwei drei shi wo kawashite  
Shoumetsu no yuuki ni kogareru kiseki wo ubau  
Survival game

Rasen no you ni  
Airen naru boukensha kogareru seishi yori mo tooku  
Sai hate naru hakoniwa de  
Owari no nai kiseki ga aru to shinjiteta

Entre Ángeles y Demonios

Corrió por el callejón. No había salida, los pasos de él se escuchaban acercándose. Unas cajas y un basurero, ya había estado ahí antes. Entro en el basurero, cerró lo más suave que pudo evitando hacer rechinar las bisagras de la tapa.  
El entro, solo esperara que ella fue rápida al escapar de ahí, ya habían estado ahí antes, solo que Netsu no lo recordaba. El era muy tonto para darse cuenta de que ellos mantenían su propio juego bajo la mesa. Nathan siguió, las cajas no estaban en su lugar.

-Las cajas no, el basurero. Ahí esta  
Mierda. Netsu había mejorado su visión espiritual. Era su fin, si ella estaba aun ahi dentro sería el fin de los dos.

-"Ni aunque reencarne mil veces podre olvidarla"-pensó poniendo sus manos encima de la tapa. Abrió el basurero lentamente molestando a Netsu.

-Mierda...nos equivocamos, esa mocosa es muy escurridiza- Netsu, estaba realmente molesto  
Nathan suspiro aliviado, realmente se sentía bien que no la hubiera encontrado.

-...Esto es todo por hoy Nathan, tomate el día...bebe algo, parece que te falta divertirte un poco...ya sabes como conseguir dinero, cómprate una chica si quieres. Después de todo tu trabajo mereces ser bien premiado- ¿Que acaso quería convertirlo en demonio?, cierto no podía. Después de todo en Asira; el mundo apocalíptico, solo te podías convertirte en demonio su tu familia pecaba.

-"Fue mi misión y le falle, Midori me necesita más que nadie y lo único que hago es perseguirla como si fuera un acecino serial"  
-...nos vemos mañana en la mañana Nathan, apenas te despiertes seguiremos con la búsqueda de esa demonio. Pero no termines con resaca, que es difícil purificar el alcohol del cuerpo, Adiós- Netsu desapareció de su mente.

* * *

Midori entre a la habitación casi arrastrándose, estaba cansada de estas persecuciones.  
Descanso un momento en el piso, se levantó y entro a bañarse. Salió con las puntas del cabello húmedas y vestida. Se hecho en la cama. Vio como todos los días el reloj de agujas que se encontraba en aquella vieja mesita de noche, luego miro aquel frasco de pastillas.

-"Tal vez si...no...el vendrá...lo hará por mi..."-Midori quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

Nathan entro a aquel edificio viejo y semi-abandonado, entro a la habitación y la encontró echada de costado. Acaricio aquella esbelta y hermosa silueta de mujer que se encontraba en la habitación, Midori se despertó y perezosamente se incorporo a la cama.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Nathan mientras acariciaba las piernas de la chica

-...si...logre escapar rápido del callejón...-respondió ella adormilada

-¿Te sientes mal?-se sentó al lado de ella mientras que comenzaba a abrir la blusa de Midori

-...si...un poco...pero si tomara la medicina...-estiro su mano asía el fresco de la mesa

-...-Nathan la detuvo a centímetros del frasco-...te malograran el cuerpo Midori...no quiero que te hagas más daño...

-Lo sé, por eso espere a que llegaras...-se echó de nuevo en la cama, dándole la espalda a Nathan. El se hecho al costado de ella y le abrazo por la espalda.

-¿Estas molesta?-le susurro al oído seductoramente

-...si...- ¿sí? Eso era extraño, ella nunca se molestaba-...estoy molesta por seguir con esto...estoy cansada de huir de ti Nathan...yo solo quiero tener una vida normal...formar una familia si es posible...pero...

-Lo sé, cada mañana llega Netsu a intentar matarte...discúlpame Midori, sé que no puedo darte lo que quieres...pero soy muy egoísta para dejarte ir al infierno...-la apego más a el

-...es posible que los demonios también estén buscándome...no he hecho muchas catástrofes desde que estoy en la tierra...-fue interrumpida por Nathan

-...lo sé...lo sé...- Nathan comenzó a besarle la nuca sacándole unos leves suspiros.

-Nathan...-suspiro Midori mientras se daba vuelta para verlo a la cara

-Discúlpame Midori...pero te necesito...

El se coloco encima de ella y comenzó a besarla. Lo que comenzó como un simple roce se labios, comenzó a tener una intensidad mas fuerte al punto de que se peleaban por quien saboreaba a quien. Midori no quería perder y aunque estuviera sin mucha energía estaba empate con Nathan. El comenzó a descender por el cuello de la chica, admirando la manzana mordida al lado derecho de su cuello. Mordió justo donde la manzana y exclamo: "Eres una manzana deliciosa Midori" haciéndola sonrojar siguió besando el cuerpo de la chica. Llego a la altura del pecho de ella y desabrochando su sujetador, comenzó a lamer sus senos.

-...Na...na...Nathan...-gemía Midori al sentir la húmeda y hambrienta lengua saborear sus pezones.

-Discúlpame Midori...-dijo sin casi separar la cara de ella-...pero es que realmente eres deliciosa...-Midori pudo apreciar un cierto color carmesí en los ojos de Nathan

-"...ya han pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez...obviamente tendrá muchas ganas..."

"¿Ganas de qué? Pues la respuesta era obvia. Nathan era un ángel de la lujuria, extraño pero cierto. En este apestoso mundo Asira todo era lo contrario. Por esa razón Midori termino siendo un demonio. Un ángel de la lujuria, un hermoso ser que se alimentaba de sus deseos sexuales, el frenesís y la éxtasis.

-...-Midori hecho la cabeza asía tras de la excitación que sentía al sentir al chico deleitarse con su sabroso cuerpo- Nathan...

Gimió seguidamente mientras que el último nombrado comenzó a mordisquear su vientre. El peli celeste tomo botón del short jean desgarrado de Midori y se lo bajo junto con sus bragas lo más rápido que pudo, se separo de ella y se quito toda la ropa que pudo hasta quedar en bóxers.

-...Midori...-susurro mientras daba tiernos y pausados besos cerca de su flor intima

-...Nathan...ya para, por favor- ese "ya para, por favor" era una forma de decirle "hazme tuya de una vez, por favor"

-...eres muy desesperada...-le separo las piernas y se adentro de ella saboreando su real esencia, mientras que ella se arqueaba mas dándole a su traviesas lengua mas acceso a su cavidad-...Midori...porque eres tan dulce...-se quejo levantando un poco la cabeza para luego volver a su tarea agregar con una voz llena de lujuria y deseo-...y adictiva...

-...¡Nathan me vengo!- gimió fuertemente a lo que este disfrutaba el momento lamiendo el interior de ella cual gato con su leche mientras el orgasmo de ella llegaba fuertemente haciéndola estremecer

-...realmente sabes bien...-dijo seductoramente mientras que se relamía los labios con seductora parsimonia.

Subió de nuevo a volver a atacar sus labios lascivamente. La lengua de comenzó a explorar la boca de ella con lentitud disfrutando el momento, al mismo tiempo ella gemía contra los labios de el que hambrientos seguían pegados a los de ella. Dejo los labios de ella para volver a probarla. Ella se de adelanto e invirtió lugares dejando abajo. Empezó a besarlo tiernamente mientras el acariciaba todo el cuerpo de ella desde los hombros a los muslos haciendo un lento paseo por sus caderas y senos. La peli azul comenzó a besar el cuello de Nathan dando pequeñas mordidas.

-...solo no muerdas Midori...-le recordó él

¿Podía beber su sangre? ¿Que conseguía con esto? La respuesta era obvia, claro que podía tomar de la sangre Nathan. Aunque nunca la había probado sabía que era exquisita. Aquel líquido rojo carmesí tan codiciado por los demonios y los ángeles no podía tomarlo. ¿Por qué? A eso viene la respuesta de la segunda pregunta. Al tomar la sangre de Nathan, el le pertenecería a ella. Obviamente él tampoco se quedaría atrás y también la mordería, pero si lo hacia ella le pertenecería a él. Y si eso pasaba, Netsu podría encontrarla más rápido y ahí seria el fin de los dos. No solo de Midori, también el suyo. Nunca soportaría perderla. Apenas pudo resistir una semana la primera vez que Netsu le ordeno a el matarla. Casi moría aquella vez, si no hubiera sido por ella que llego a tiempo, el no estaría disfrutando este hermoso momento en el cual Midori lo masturbaba nerviosamente cuando el ni sabia en qué momento ella lo había despojado de su ultima prenda.

-...ah...vamos Midori, no tengas miedo...ah...-gimió repetidas veces el nombre de ella. Este momento se podía igualar a sus más sucios sueños con el cuerpo de la joven.

Cuando ya casi estaba en su límite de excitación la tomo de las manos y entrelazo los dedos con ella. Cambio de lugar dándole un beso en la frente a Midori mientras esta separaba su piernas dándole mas acceso.

-...no te quedes ahí mirándome...-dijo sonrojada-...qué esperas...

-...a que me lo pidas-respondió juguetonamente mientras le lamia la oreja

-...Na...Nathan...-llamo nerviosamente-...hazme tuya por favor...-su sonrojo de podía compara con el crepúsculo mas rojizo y triste de una tarde de otoño a medio sun set de los colores más rojillos que se pudieran admirar en aquel mundo apocalíptico

-...como mi querida amante me ordene-respondió entrando lentamente en el cálido y delicioso interior de Midori haciéndola gemir ansiosa.

Entro completamente en ella, sin toparse con aquella barrera que marcaba su virginidad. Realmente deseaba haber sido el que la desflorara. Descanso un poco abrazándola protectoramente. Intento contenerse lo mas que pudo antes de moverse, sabía que a Midori le encantaban esos momentos en los cuales el la abrazaba por un largo momento haciéndola sentir segura y protegida. Lo sabía ya que muchas veces escuchaba un "abrázame por favor, quiero saber que por lo menos mientras que duermo estoy segura entre tus brazos y caricias". Eso más que un pedido o una orden era una súplica, de las que Midori dejo de utilizar para usar una más convincente: "tengo frio, abrázame". La cual era una orden que solo la podía oír en los días mas fríos del invierno.

-...ya puedes moverte...-suplico ella abrazando el torso de Nathan apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

La libidinosa danza de caderas empezó a tomar más furia. Midori clavo las uñas en la espalda de Nathan juntando mas sus cuerpos haciendo fricción en los pechos de ella excitando a los dos.

-Nathan

-Midori

Gimieron al mismo tiempo mientras que el orgasmo la volvia a tomar tensándola mientras que al mismo tiempo el se derramaba en su cálido interior haciéndola sentir pegajosa.

-...te toca lavar...-dijo Midori abrazándolo

-...bueno... ¿podemos intercambiar?- pregunto

-...un malvado dios te controla para matarme y tu quieres que yo lave las sabanas otra vez...-se quejo ella

-...bien...-Nathan salió de ella sacándole un último gemido

-...tengo mucho sueño...-Midori se quito el cabello de la cara y abrazo el torso de Nathan.

-entonces durmamos- se acerco a la cara de ella dándole un dulce beso.

Un simple roce exquisito de labios con un poco de movimiento. Al separarse Midori le dedico una tierna sonrisa para luego hundir el rostro de él entre sus pechos. Nathan sonrió ante esto y beso los pechos de Midori milímetro por milímetro, dibujando infinitos círculos al rededor del otro seno que era atendido por sus manos. Ella gimió mientras jalaba levemente del suelto cabello celeste del unico hombre que tenia derecho a saborearla. La dejo de nuevo abajo de el mientras que probaba el exótico sabor de su senos, amamantándose de uno y del otro para luego bajar a probar por segunda vez en la noche su verdadero sabor. Acaricio las bellas piernas de Midori antes de adentrarse entre ellas a probar con aquel desesperado deseo carnal de nuevo aquel exquisito y erótico sabor que lo enloquecía y al que era un tanto adictivo.

-...Na...Nathan...ya deja eso... ¡ah!-gimió cuando sintió la lengua de el muy cerca a su entrada-...ah...es...enserio...ya deja de...Nathan...-sollozo mientras por tercera vez el orgasmo llegaba a ella. Siguió lamiendo aunque la chica se negara, eso realmente era un deleite para él.

Llego el momento en que ella comenzó a coger la cabeza de el juntándola mas a ella incitándolo a seguir en su tarea. Midori se vino por cuarta vez mientras que la seguía saboreando. Aprovecho que el chico se levanto de la incomoda posición y lo dejo abajo. Subió encima de él a horcadas dándole un toque seductor a su tarea. Ella comenzó a acariciar el miembro de él que seguía despierto. Bajo a el para darle una larga lamida desde la punta hasta la base haciendo retorcerse al chico, era obvio que el no se lo esperaba, ya que siempre era el el que la hacia a ella retorcerse de placer. Le dio una leve mordida a la punta excitándolo mas, para luego comenzar a masturbarlo con fuerza. Puso su dedo en la punta aplastándola ligeramente sobre excitándolo.

-...Midori, eres una salvaje...-comento ultra sonrojado arqueando la espalda al sentir bien hecho el trabajo de ella. Midori siguió con su tarea, de vez en cuando dando algunas pequeñas y traviesas lamidas en su miembro sobre exaltándolo al húmedo contacto-...mi...mi...Midori...me vengo...-se vino en la mano de ella, estaba a punto de lamer su mano cuando este la jalo y con las sabanas la limpio-...no quiero que hagas eso...

-...pero...

-...solo sigamos...

Ella se sentó en las caderas de el auto penetrándose. Los dos gimieron al sentir el cálido contacto. Tomo la cintura de ella para luego bajar a su cadera, y ayudarla a dar saltitos encima de él. Era otra forma de hacer el amor con ella, era para que se sintiera segura de lo que hiciera. Los saltos, los roces, el sudor y lo nublada que estaba la mirada de los dos por la excitación los hacía perder toda conciencia de lo que estuvieran haciendo en este mismo momento.

-...ah...ah...Nathan...-gimió el nombre de el sentir cierta presión y humedad en su pezones-...pa...par...dame mas...-pidió

-como ordenes...-comenzó a moverse bruscamente tocando el punto debil de ella, ella se desplomo encima de el dejándose caer encima de su pecho.

-...Midori-llamo asustado

-...sigue...-le ordeno

-...pero...

-...quiero que entres hasta el fondo...-pidió mientras cambiaban de posición.

Nathan quedo de nuevo encima de ella y cogió firmemente la cadera de Midori dando fuertes estocadas. Midori enrollo sus piernas a la cadera de él haciendo la fricción mas fuerte.

-...na...Nathan sigue por favor

Aquella frase erotice mando al diablo su auto control y como una bestia comenzó a penetrarla con más fuerza casi llegando a la entrada de su útero.

-Nathan...

- Midori...-gruño mientras que se venia dentro de ella por segunda vez

-...ahora si me dejaras dormir...-pregunto cansada

-...bien...solo porque yo también estoy cansado...

La abrazo protectoramente apoyando su cabeza en la de ella, sabía que ella tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Pero quería verla.  
Cogió entre sus manos el sonrojado y soñoliento rostro de Midori y le dio un tierno beso que al separarse se quedaron con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Midori...

- te amo Nathan...-dijo para luego quedarse dormida

-...yo también te amo Midori...

El también se quedo dormido abrazándola.

* * *

Midori despertó entre los brazos de Nathan. "Fue una gran noche" pensó. Se acerco con delicadeza y beso a Nathan por un buen rato. Se alejo y se dirigió al baño. Salió ya lista pero con el cabello mojado. Cogió un papel, escribió en el y lo dejo en la mesa de noche. Miro por última vez a Nathan salió del departamento.

* * *

Nathan se abrió los ojos, paso su mano por el otro lado de la cama. Ella no estaba ahi. Le molesto un poco, pero sabía que lo hacía por el bien de los dos. Se incorporo en la cama y se froto los ojos para luego dejarse caer de nuevo sobre el colchón.

-Buenos días Nathan-saludo Netsu

-Hola Netsu...-respondió el levantándose a vestirse

¿Dónde está?-pregunto seriamente

-…no lo sé…-dijo mientras que se levantaba a cambiarse

-…la galería…vamos…

-…bien…-dijo mientras que salía sin percatarse de una nota en la mesa de noche

* * *

Midori ando por el pasillo cuando de repente paro frente una pintura. Era una hermosa mujer a punto de morder una manzana roja.  
La manzana de la Discordia  
Por: Kanu ***

-"Al fin conseguiste la perfección pa… creaste tu propia manzana de la discordia"- pensó mientras la miraba de reojo

Camino a la 2da planta. El área de poesías.

El Deseo de la Manzana

Por: Kanu ****

-"tú mismo deseo te destruyo ma…y ahora estoy aquí…"-pensó pasando de largo por enfrente de la pared con aquellas malditas letras.

Camino hacia las escaleras, ya estaba aburrida de recordar su tonto pasado.

-"Todos pecaron menos yo…y yo tuve que pagar por ellos…"-una traicionera lagrima bajo por su mejilla.

Estaba a punto de limpiarla cuando un extraño bulto de cabello rosado la tacleo tirándola a la nada. Escucho una ventana rota, seguidamente la explosión de fuego en su alrededor. Finalmente lo único que vio, fue el negro del vacío.

* * *

Dani: bueno…no me maten por matar a Midori ;A;

Gaby:…eres una maldita….

Dani:…bien…..para el que quiera saber que paso después….hay algo mas abajo… xD

V

V

V esperen un poco más abajo xD

V

V

Enjoy! xD

* * *

-Vamos, gira esas llaves…-ordeno Netsu

-…bien…pero no sé lo que lograras con esto…-respondió dudoso Nathan

-….tu solo confía…-respondio frescamente la voz-…después de esto, podrás ir al paraíso

-… ¿ir? –pregunto confusamente mientras que terminaba de abrir la ultima llave

-Vamos

-…hai hai…-respondió mientras caminaba por donde el dios le decía

Llegaron cerca de un edificio con una arquitectura contemporánea artística.

-…ahora…lanza una bola de fuego asía ese edificio-ordeno

-…bien…-hizo lo que Netsu le ordeno, cuando de repente un intenso dolor le punzo el corazón

-…maldición esa rata todavía no está muerta…-se quejo Netsu

-…Midori…-susurro horrorizado

-…será mejor terminar con su vida por nuestros propios medios…-dijo para luego tomar posesión del cuerpo de Nathan volviendo totalmente sus ojos rojos.

-…tsk…-tosió repetidas veces mientras que el se quitaba de encima suyo-…gracias por salvarme Gabriel…

-…de nada…-respondió el peli rosa-…apúrate Midori, hay que salir de aquí…-dijo mientras que la tomaba del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse cuando de repente un pedazo de techo estaba por caer sobre ellos, levanto la otra mano e hizo una campo protector-…saca tu arma, así no correrás mucho riesgo…

-…mi arma…-dijo nerviosa-…es que…-tomo la empuñadura de una daga que descansaba en su funda la cual colgaba de su cinturón-…pero…

-¿Tiene algún problema?- pregunto jalándola guiándola por entre el fuego

-…no, no es eso…" es solo que si la utilizo…podría lastimar a alguien"…-Tomo la daga y la empuño, apretó la jema de la empuñadura y del filo comenzaron a aparecer anillos de fuego.

Anduvieron por toda la estancia intentando encontrar alguna salida, extrañamente no había cadáveres. O será que los dioses carroñeros ya se los habían llevado, pensó. Siguió andando cerrada en su mente.

-¡Midori!-llamo el de ojos turquesas

-…-por reacción levanto la daga haciendo un corte diagonal-…ah…-gimió mientras una pluma blanca se paseo por su rostro y escucho una caída por su detrás-…na…-volteo lentamente encontrándose con el cuerpo inmóvil del joven de cabello celeste-…Nathan…-susurro-… ¡Nathan!-grito desesperada

-¡Midori!- Gabriel la tomo por la espalda deteniéndola-…Midori, cálmate…-le susurro al oído

-Nathan… ¡Nathan!-volvió a gritar retorciéndose de dolor en los brazos de Gabriel

* * *

**Gaby: ._.**

**Dani:...ok...creo que el lemon me salio un poco vizarro...y el final muy...del asco D:**

**Gaby:...bueno are las preguntas...**

**1)¿Que tal el Lemon?**

**2)¿Nathan habra muerto?**

**3)¿Esperan un proximo capi?**

**Dani:..bueno aqui nos despedimos...**

**Gaby;: no olviden los review's xD**

**las 2: sayo! xD**


End file.
